


Baby Stiles

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Adventure, Daddy Derek, Hilarious, Hint of Scott McCall/Isaac Lahey, M/M, Teen Wolf, baby!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10267949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles is turned into a baby. You will just have to read to find out what happens <3(Okay, this was my first Sterek fanfic and it's written poorly. I was just recently introduced to Teen Wolf and I barely knew anything about the show, just that I wanted to write. I managed to fix some things, but if you see a mistake (like spelling or Isaacs name) please ignore or comment! Thanks!)





	1. Oh Baby

Stiles is just laying in bed, scrolling through his phone when he gets a message from Derek. 

 **Pack Meeting in ten minutes. Be there.**  Looks like the sourwolf is being his usual self. Stiles gets up clad in his boxer briefs and throws on some blue jeans, a white tank top, and his red jacket. He runs down the stairs, waving at his father who is currently reading todays newspaper and slides on his shoes by the door.

He was literally moments away from slamming the door closed behind him, but his father stops him.

"Stiles! Get back in here!"

Stiles groans and walks into the kitchen to see his father still reading.

"Where are you going?"

Stiles sighs and fiddles with his keys.

"Heading out to hang out with Scott."

His father stares at him with mistrust and clears his throat. "Fine. Be back by nine."

Stiles breathes out a yes and rushes outside to his jeep.

When he slides in the keys and turns them guess what? The car gives out.

"No. Nononono. Come on baby. Come on."

He tries once again. Nothing. He sighs and climbs out of his car.

"Guess i'm walking." He mumbles to himself.

He continues down a sidewalk for what seems like half an hour before he gets a call.

"Hello?" He asks, voice cracking.

"Where are you? Meeting started ten minutes ago!" Scott yells through the phone.

"Oh, car decided not to work so I had to walk."

Scott huffs. "You could have asked me to pick you up."

Stiles smirks and shakes his head as if Scott could see. "Nah, I needed this anyways. Wait-wha-"

There is a loud thump from Stiles' end and he stops talking.

"Stiles?" Silence.

"Stiles!" Nothing.

The line ends and Scotts eyes go wide.

Derek was listening to the whole conversation. Yes. Okay. Maybe that was weird, but he just wanted to make sure Stiles was okay. Okay? Okay. Lydia looks at the both of them.

"Well?? Where is he?" Lydia asks throwing her hands up.

Derek huffs and grabs his keys from the counter. He pushes the button to the elevator turning back to Scott.

"I'm going to go find him. You-" He points at Scott. "-Are going to stay here."

He turns back to the elevator when the door opens and was about to walk straight in but was stopped by a small human, size of a toddler.

The toddler looks up and smiles. "Dewek!" He yells making grabby hands towards him.

"Stiles?!" 

The toddler giggles. "Thaths my name!"

He continues making grabby hands at Derek but the wolf just stares at him and crouches to look at Stiles in the face.

"What happened?"

Stiles shrugs and attacks Derek with his arms, wrapping them around his neck. Derek gives in and picks him up easily, handling him with one arm. 

"He's so cute!" Lydia, Allison, and Issac say in unison.

Stiles blushes and hides in Dereks neck.

"Okay, Lydia. You take him."

He pries Stiles off of him and gives him to Lydia who then proceeds to hold him up in the air making baby noises at him. Scott just stands there in shock, not being able to speak.

"No! No! I wanna be with Dewek! Put me downs!" Stiles flails his arms and feet until Lydia does exactly that and he runs to Derek grabbing onto his leg. 

"This is going to be a problem." Derek huffs out.

"You think?! My best friend is an infant! And he likes you more than anyone else! Let me see him." Scott reaches down and pulls Stiles off of Derek and cradles him.

"What about me huh?" Stiles just looks at him, eyes tearing up.

He starts sobbing.

"Put me down!! I don wanna be wif youu!" Scott listens and sets Stiles down onto the ground.

Stiles gives up and climbs onto the couch sitting criss cross applesauce. He wraps his arms together and huffs. Mumbling something even the werewolves couldn't hear. Allison sits next to him and runs her hand through his hair.

"Hey bud. Do you remember how this-" She motioned towards Stiles' whole body "-Happened?" She asks the tiny version of Stiles.

He giggles and shakes his head.

"Very old lady. Sthe said to tell you not to meth with her."

Derek rolls his eyes. "Witch. That's what this pack meeting was about. Peter picked up a scent a couple days ago. Didn't know it was a witch until today."

Stiles gets up and walks towards Derek making grabby hands at him.

"Up! Up!" Derek scowls.

"Up! Uuuuppppp!" Stiles starts sniffling as if he were to cry.

"Fine! God!" Derek yells frustrated.

Derek picks up Stiles and all Stiles does is smile. Beeps go off from Scotts and Allisons phones.

"My mom wants me home now." Scott says.

Allison nods. "Same with my dad."

Derek sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "You guys can go. We will figure this out tomorrow. Maybe this spell on Stiles will wear off by then."

They all nod and say their goodbyes. Leaving Issac, Lydia, and Derek to take care of the oh so adorable Stiles.

"Listen. I need to sleep. Ya'll...Have fun." Issac practically runs up the stairs and to his room.

Awkward silence fills the air.

"Sooo... We need to go shopping." Lydia says out of nowhere.

Derek frowns. "No. We don't."

Lydia gives him a the bitchiest of all faces. "Look at Stiles' clothes."

Derek looks at Stiles who is sleeping on his chest. His jacket practically covers his whole body. He has no pants. No diapers. Nothing.

"Dammit. Well have fun." Derek tries handing Stiles over but he whines and kicks.

Lydia smiles. "Looks like you're coming with."

Derek huffs. "Okay. You can put me down now Dewek."

Derek puts Stiles on the floor and he takes one step, tripping over his own clothes, falling face first. Derek tries his best not to burst out laughing but he is so close to letting it out.

All you can hear are Stiles' cries echoing through the room. Derek picks him up and Stiles immediately calms down.

"Here, let me see." Derek moves his hair to show a gash of blood on his forehead.

"Let's get a band-aid, and then we will go shopping. Okay?" Stiles nods and giggles.

They head to the restroom and Derek sets him down on the sink. He opens the mirror cabinet and pulls out colorful packets and some disinfectant. He picks up a piece of cotton and dabs some onto it.

"This is going to sting okay? Can you be strong?" Stiles nods and Derek applies the liquid.

Stiles winces and Derek laughs. "There all done. Now-" He picks up the band-aids.

"-Which color?" Stiles ponts to red and Derek nods. "Of course."

He peels off the adhesive and sticks the band-aid to his forehead. Lydia enters and leans against the door frame.

"See? Daddy Derek is here!" Lydia says clapping her hands. Stiles giggles and Derek growls.

"Daddy sourwolf!!" Stiles yells.

"See what you have done?" Derek asks with raised eyebrows.

Lydia shrugs and Derek picks Stiles back up. They walk into the living room, grabbing the keys and going outside towards the car. They reach Dereks camaro and Lydia holds her hand out.

"Keys."

Derek almost laughs. "No."

"You have a kid. And we don't have a child seat so he will need to sit on your lap. Plus he won't leave you."

Dereks sighs and stuffs his hand in his pocket mumbling to himself and handing the keys to Lydia. She smiles and they both climb in, Derek having to duck his head. Derek sets Stiles on his lap while Lydia starts the car. They are on their way out of the parking lot when Stiles rubs his eyes.

"I tired Dewek." Derek rolls his eyes in response.

He pulls a lever on the side of his seat so it tilts back, now in a laying position. Stiles lays on his stomach and hums happily. Derek sighs and looks at the roof of the car, wishing this nightmare would end. But soon after he finds himself asleep too. Lydia reaches a stop light and quickly pulls out her phone, taking a quick picture of Stiles sprawled out ontop of Derek.

"God this is cute." She whispers.


	2. Daddy Sourwolf

Lydia parks at the nearest spot she could find and taps on Dereks shoulder.

"Hey, we're here." She whispers.

Derek gets up slowly and opens his door, climbing out carefully so he doesn't wake Stiles.

"So what exactly do we need?" Derek whsipers to Lydia.

She shrugs and they start walking to the entrance of walmart.

"We need to get him clothes, a baby seat, food. Maybe a couple toys to keep him occupied while we talk." Lydia says grabbing a cart and setting her purse in the baby seat.

Stiles' pocket starts buzzing and Stiles stirs almost waking up. Derek frantically grabs Stiles' phone from his jacket and sees its Stiles' dad who is calling. Derek picks it up with a hello.

"Who is this? Why do you have my sons phone?" The sheriff sounds worried, extremely worried.

"This is a friend of Stiles. He fell asleep and I don't wanna wake him. Do you want me to give him a message?" Derek says trying to sound younger.

"I thought he was with Scott." Derek starts freaking out.

"He was, uh, Scott was at my house and we all hung out. Scott had to leave and now Stiles is sleeping. Is there a problem sir?" 

Derek wants this to end now.

"No I guess not. Tell him i'm giving him a stern talking to tomorrow after i'm done with work. Thanks for letting him sleep. Guess i'll leave you be then. Goodbye."

Derek tells him goodbye and quickly presses the end call button.

"Nice job coming up with that on the spot!" Lydia says giving Derek a high five.

They reach the clothes isle and see all kinds of stuff for him to wear.

"Oh my god! Look at this!" Lydia holds up a fox onesie and smiles.

"He would look so cute!" Derek rolls his eyes and Lydia puts the onesie in the cart.

Stiles picks his head up and rubs his eyes.

"Where is we?" He says looking around. 

"Where is mama?" Stiles says looking at Derek.

Lydia and him breathe in, afraid to tell him the truth.

"She isn't here right now sweetie okay? Now tell me, what shirt do you want?" Lydia says pointing at the colorful brands of shirts.

Stiles turns his head and giggles. He points to the one with a batman symbol on it and Lydia laughs.

"We should have known. You want to go get some toys Stiles?" Stiles shakes his head violently.

They head to the toy isle getting strange looks from people.

"I want bat!" Stiles says pointing at the batman figurine.

"Dewek we play together. You be jokes!" Stiles points at the joker figurine.

"That's not going to happen." Derek says eying Stiles.

He curls his bottom lip. "Pwease." Stiles whines.

"Fine." Derek says with a scowl.

"Yay! Dewek jokes and I bats!" Stiles flails his arms.

A little old lady chuckles. "Nice to see such young couples pushing through with a child."

Derek and Lydia blush. "Oh no...We-we aren't-" Derek is cut off by Stiles grabbing his head and kissing him on the nose.

"He mine!" Stiles yells. Derek is taken aback. His eyes are wide.

"Uhhh." Is the only thing Derek can say. Lydia laughs and Stiles giggles.

"Okay now lets get you some food." Lydia says pushing the cart out of the isle and into another one.

Something catches Stiles' eye and he pinches Dereks arm.

"Put mes downs thsourwolf!" He yells. Derek sets him down on the floor and Stiles runs off to the thing that caught his eye. Lydia eyes Derek basically saying 'follow him!' But Derek ignores it. Stiles comes running back with two things in hand.

A headband with wolf ears on it and a wolf tail.

"For you Dewek!" Derek breathes in.

He wants to throw this child in a volcano. Lydia takes them from Stiles before Derek could throw them somewhere else and she sets them in the cart. Derek eyes her and she shrugs.

"Who's paying for all this anyways?" Derek says resting on the cart.

"You. Who esle?" Lydia says putting brownies in the cart.

"Why me?!" Lydia gives him the are-you-serious look.

"You're loaded thats why." She sets down some microwaveable spaghetti and looks inside the cart.

"What are we missing? Oh diapers!" She says and pushes the cart. 

Stiles makes grabby hands at Derek. Derek crouches and tries to pick Stiles up but he steps back.

"Turns around! Piggy back!" Derek rolls his eyes and turns so Stiles could climb on him.

Stiles legs now lay on Dereks shoulders, arms keeping him in place.

"Weeeeeeeeeeee!" Stiles yells with his hands in the air. You can almost see a slight smirk on Dereks face.

When they are done buying everything and are finally back at the loft, Lydia has to leave which means Derek is left with bathing and feeding Stiles. He sets Stiles on the couch and looks him in the eyes.

"Okay which first. Food or a bath?" Derek asks.

Stiles pokes Dereks nose and giggles.

"Bath!" Derek rolls his eyes. "Of course."

Derek picks him up and they head to the bathroom. He closes the door behind him and adjusts the water so it's hot but not too hot. He turns around and takes off Stiles' jacket and Stiles giggles.

"Why are you laughing?" Derek says poking Stiles' nose.

"Because i'm nakeds." Stiles giggles more.

Derek shakes his head and puts Stiles in the tub. It's not full yet so they will have to wait a while.

"Bubbles!" Stiles demands and Derek stands up heading to the outside closet for a towel and stuff to put in the bath for bubbles. 

He returns to see Stiles sitting patiently in the tub. He pops the cap off the bottle and pours it in to the running water, and before they knew it loads of bubbles started showing.

"Yay!!" Stiles exclaims.

He starts picking up the bubbles and blowing them away. He grabs a handful and puts them on Dereks stubble, making a bigger beard.

"Santa!" Stiles yells and Derek takes the bubbles off of him.

Once the bath is full Derek pops the cap off of Johnsons no tears shampoo for kids. He puts some on his hands and rubs it into Stiles' hair. Stiles hums happily and Derek makes a mohawk out of Stiles hair. Stiles throws bubbles at Derek and giggles. 

The door behind Derek opens and Issac pops his head through it. "Oh. I was wondering what all the noise was. Hi Stiles!" He waves at the kid with bubbles all over him.

"Hi is-is!" Issacs eyes travel to Derek who is covered in bubbles. "Hey Derek you got uh-" he motions to his face and Derek wipes some off.

Issac gives him a thumbs up and Derek returns to Stiles. Issac pulls out his phone and takes a picture.

"Too adorable." He says and then closes the door behind him. Derek grabs a cup full of water and pours it on Stiles' head, over and over. 

"Dewek! I cant-breave!" Stiles yells as he wipes off the water from his face.

"Sorry kiddo." Derek says.

Derek pops open the cap to body wash and pours some on his hand.

"Now listen here. You're going to stand up and i'm going to clean you, but i'm not going anywhere under your stomach got that?" Stiles laughs and nods.

He stands up water dropping from his body back into the bath. Derek rubs the body wash onto Stiles and he just feels dirty. I mean maybe if Stiles was back to his old age but...as a kid this is just weird. Not that Derek would do it if he were older either he was just- you know what? It doesnt matter. 

"I'm going to pour some water on you okay?" Derek says.

Stiles nods and Derek pours the cup of water on Stiles's head and body.

"There we go, now i'm going to give you some time to play while I go find you some clothes. You better stay." Derek points his finger at Stiles and exits.

Derek rustles through the bags from walmart and picks the fox onesie for Stiles to wear as pajamas. He shuffles his way to the bathroom with a diaper and Stiles' clothes.

"Come on out, we need to dry you off." Derek says as he unfolds the towel.

Stiles steps out of the bath, bubbles all over him and Derek wraps the towel around Stiles, rubbing to dry him off. He dries off his hair after his body and picks Stiles up with his towel wrapped around him like a burrito. Derek brings Stiles to his room and sets him down.

"Okay now time for clothes."

He pulls put a diaper from the package and puts it on Stiles with no touble. It looks like Stiles may be winding down after a long day. He puts the onesie on Stiles and smiles. Lydia was right it is really cute.

"Pose for Lydia." Derek says as he takes a picture of Stiles.

Stiles decided to hold a peace sign up to his eye like a anime character. Derek sent the pic to Lydia and is responded with a heart emoji. 

"Okay now we eat."

Derek picks Stiles up and brings him to the kitchen.

"What do you want? A sandwhich? Spaghetti?" Stiles shrugs.

"Lets get you a PB & J sandwhich with yogurt. How does that sound?" Derek asks the toddler.

Stiles giggles which he takes as a yes. After Derek is finished with making Stiles' sandwhich he sets the plate in front of Stiles.

"Here you go, and some gogurt on the side." Derek says placing a gogurt packet on the side of the plate. Stiles just stares at it.

"What's wrong?" Derek asks.

"I no like crusts." Stiles says pouting

Derek rolls his eyes. "For the love of god. Fine."

He takes the plate and a knife and starts cutting it. Derek gets an idea and looks in his drawers for something. When he finds it he smiles and places it on top of the sandwhich and pushes down. When Stiles gets his sandwhich back it not only doesn't have the crusts, but is shaped like a wolf. 

"Sourwolf!" Stiles yells as he takes a bite.

When Stiles finishes the sandwich, Derek places the dish in the sink.

"What now little man?" Derek asks. Stiles smiles and hops out of his seat.

"Turn into wolf!" He yells at Derek.

Derek rolls his eyes. "No." He says roughly.

"Yes!" Stiles yells back.

Derek closes his eyes. He looks down at the miniature Stiles and mumbles. "Fine."

Derek heads to the living room and takes off his shirt and pants.

He looks at Stiles staring. "Turn around please, Stiles." Derek says.

Stiles does as he is asked and Dereks clothes are soon joined by his underwear. It's not long before Stiles hears the cracking of bones behind him. He turns around at the sound of a bark and giggles. He runs to the wolf and pets him.

"Good doggie!" He yells. Derek growls at him. Dereks red eyes meet Stiles' brown ones.

Stiles gets and idea and runs to the bags on the floor, taking out the headband with ears and fake tail. He puts the headband and tail on Derek, over the real ones.

"Now you has two tailths and four ears!" Stiles says giggling.

Derek huffs and licks Stiles' cheek. The wolf starts walking to his room, Stiles not far behind. Derek jumps up on his bed and Stiles has difficulty trying to climb on. Derek bites the back of Stiles' onesie and puls him up with his canines. Stiles giggles and Derek walks in a circle proceeding to lay down.

Stiles crawls over to Derek and lays his head on Dereks soft, black fur. Stiles plays with Dereks tail for a while but it's not long before Stiles falls asleep ontop of Derek. He watches Stiles sleeping, following the rythm of his heartbeat and breathing. So soothing that it didn't take long for the wolf to fall asleep too.


	3. What now?

"Dewek! Wake ups!" Stiles yells hitting Dereks head.

Derek opens his eyes slowly to see the miniature Stiles right in front of his face. He looks down to see he's naked. He didn't expect to shift back while he was sleeping, and now it just looks wrong. A naked man, with a headband of ears on his head, and a tail on his butt. Laying down, next to a child. Derek shivers at the thought and shifts, rolling on his stomach hoping Stiles will let him sleep.

Instead, Stiles decides to lay on Dereks back, tracing his triskele tattoo with his small fingers. Derek lays there for a little until he hears Issac get up and turn on a shower.

"Wolfie! I wanna see wolfie!" Stiles yells at Derek.

Derek gets up and shifts into his black wolf, Stiles now amused. Derek nudges Stiles face with his snout and huffs. Stiles giggles and claps his hands.

"Dewek I hungey. What's for breaky?" Stiles says grabbing Dereks tail.

Derek growls at Stiles and he goes back to petting Derek on his head.

Derek jumps off the bed and sees Stiles is having trouble climbing down. Derek backs up so his butt is against the bed, offering to carry Stiles like a horse. Stiles sees this and giggles. He climbs ontop of Derek, legs wrapping around his body and hands on his ears.

"Giddy up!" Stiles yells as Derek rolls his eyes.

Derek continues to walk towards the living room, picking up his clothes with his teeth and shoving them on the couch. Stiles just giggles and claps. Issac walks out with a towel around his waist scratching his head.

"Hey Derek do you have any-" Issac opens his eyes to see Stiles riding Derek, while Derek is cleaning up stuff with his teeth. 

"You know what? I'm just going to go." Issac says slowly, backing away quickly.

Derek huffs and sets Stiles on the couch. Derek grabs his clothes and walks to his bedroom, closing the door behind him with his paws. It's only a couple minutes before Derek comes out, now back in his human form and all dressed. He still has the headband and tail on, which Stiles thinks he forgot. Derek walks to Stiles and picks him up one handed and heads to the kitchen.

"Okay bud, pancakes or waffles?" He asks setting Stiles down in a stool.

"Pancake! Wif chocolate chipss!" Stiles says drawing out the S in chips.

Derek pulls out the ingredients and whatnot and starts cooking the pancakes. 

Issac returns fully clothed and sees Derek cooking.

"Whatcha doing?" Issac says leaning over Dereks shoulder.

"Making Stiles breakfast. Would you like some?" Derek asks not looking away from the pan.

Issac hums a yes and he sits next to Stiles.

"Milk!" Stiles yells and Derek sighs.

Derek quickly leaves the pan and pours some milk in a sippy cup, handing it to Stiles. Stiles giggles and takes a sip of it. He looks over at Issac who is looking at him and sticks his tongue out. Issac makes a faux offended face and Stiles giggles. He giggles a little too hard because before anyone knew it he was falling back and landed on the floor.

Stiles starts crying and Derek rolls his eyes.

"Issac can you take care of that? I'm currently busy." He says flipping a pancake over.

Issac nods and picks Stiles up setting him down on his lap.

"Heyyy buddy, come on stop crying." He says at Stiles who doesn't listen.

Issac pouts and brings Stiles to his chest patting his back. His veins in his arms start turning black as he takes some of Stiles' pain away. Stiles soon calms down and all you can hear are his sniffles.

"You okay little man?" Issac asks taking Stiles away from his chest and holding him up in the sky.

"Yes is-is" Stiles says still sniffling. Issac just coos and sets Stiles down back in his stool.

After all three are done eating, Derek calls a pack meeting and lets Stiles play on the couch with his toys while watching t.v.

"Well? How are we going to find the witch bitch?" Lydia says to Derek.

"Hey! No cussing near Stiles!" Scott yells at Lydia.

"Why? It's not like he can hear us." Allison says rolling her eyes.

"Bitch!" Stiles yells from the couch while looking at the t.v.

"Note taken." Lydia says as she laughs.

Derek rolls his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Come on guys this is serious! We need to find the witch and turn Stiles back!" Derek yells.

Everyone is tense. They have no lead, and don't even know what the witch looks like. Well, Stiles knows but he can't tell them properly.

"How about we take him to Deaton? We'll see what he has to say, maybe he has a way to help." Issac suggests.

Derek looks at Stiles who is entranced in the t.v. "I guess, but the main problem is his father. How are we going to tell him his son has been turned back into a toddler?" Derek asks worryingly.

"I'll stall him. You go to Deaton and get what you can out of him. Everyone else can do nothing I guess. Or fawn over how adorable Stiles is." Scott says looking over at Allison who is watching Stiles.

"Fine. Come on Stiles lets get you dressed and ready to go." Derek says turning around.

Stiles giggles and hops off the couch running to catch up. Everyone is gone by the time Derek is finished clothing Stiles. 

Derek takes Stiles to the car, buckling him in to his child seat and making sure the strap isn't too tight.

"That okay?" Derek asks patting Stiles' chest. Stiles nods and Derek closes his door.

He climbs into the drivers seat and slides the key in. The car rumbles to life and the radio turns on. Derek immediately turns it off and Stiles pouts. Derek snickers and pulls out of the parking lot. It's only a coulple minutes of silence until Stiles speaks up.

"Dewek? Where's mama?" He asks looking at Derek in the rearview mirror.

Derek sighs and ignores Stiles, he isn't going to be the one to tell him that. 

They pull up to the clinic, and open the door to hear a jingle. "Deaton! Come on out we need your help!" Derek yells. "What is the prob-" Deaton stops his sentence as he sees little Stiles in Dereks arms.

"Yeah my reaction was the same." Derek says chuckling. "What happened?!" Deaton asks amazed and terrified at the same time.

"A witch. She turned him into a child. Isn't that right Stiles?" Derek says tapping Stiles on the nose. Stiles giggles and boops Dereks nose too.

"Okay. I might be able to help. But first, why do you have fake wolf ears on you Derek?" Deaton says snickering.

Derek blushes and pulls them off his head quickly. Did he seriously have those on the entire time?! 

He pats his butt to see if the tail was there but it turns out it must have fallen off. Deaton brings Derek and Stiles into the back and asks Derek to set Stiles down on the metal table.

"It's cold!" Stiles yells shifting around.

"Yes, i'm sorry about that. Now. This should wear the effects of the spell down slowly, but it will take some time. Two days max." Deaton says towards Derek.

Derek nods and Deaton mashes some herbs together which somehow turn into a liquid. He pours it on a spoon and tries to feed it to Stiles.

Stiles turns his face and rejects it. "No! Dewek does it!" Stiles yells at Deaton.

Derek rolls his eyes and takes the spoon from Deaton.

"Here comes the airplane!" Derek makes airplane noises and Stiles opens his mouth. Stiles turns pale.

"Swallow Stiles." Deaton demands. Stiles' eye twitches and he swallows.

"That was grossss!" Stiles says cleaning off his tongue with his hand. Derek grabs his wrist and shakes his head.

"Not as gross as what you're doing now." Stiles giggles and burps.

"How long did you say doc?" Deaton smiles.

"Two days max."

Derek nods and picks Stiles up. "Thanks, and if you could. Would you look up everything on witches? We need to find a way to kill her." Deaton nods and Derek tickles Stiles. 

"Come on. Let's go home."


	4. Teens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains homophobic properties and slang. It's how i've noticed teen males act so therefore it's in the story. Sorry in advance.

When Derek got home he fed Stiles some food and they decided to lay down on the couch, turning on some t.v. Stiles lays sprawled across Dereks chest, breathing in and out as he sleeps. Derek may or may not have fallen asleep too but is awoken by the sound of voices. The elevator dings and he looks up from the couch to see Scott, Issac, Lydia, and Allison carrying boxes of ornaments, streamers, and other ridiculous amounts of decorations.

"What do you guys think you're going to do with all that?" Derek asks sitting up carefully so he doesn't wake Stiles.

"It's two days away from christmas Derek. This place is depressing so we decided to put some christmas cheer into it. Is that a problem?" Scott questions as he puts the box he was carrying on the counter.

Derek rolls his eyes and sighs. "As long as you guys are quiet. Don't want to wake Stiles up now do we?" Derek eyes the group of teenagers and they all smile at the sight of the toddler.

Derek heads upstairs and puts Stiles on his bed so he can sleep more comfortably. He exits the room, closing the door softly behind him and heads to join the pack. He looks around at everyone hanging stars, streamers, ornaments. He smiles, for once in his god forsaken life he is happy. He heads to the fridge and pulls out a beer, chugging it down to his hearts content. Scott and Issac head out to pluck a tree from the woods by the old Hale house, while Lydia and Allison continue putting fake snow everywhere.

Everything is fine until Derek hears a crash inside his room. He furrows his brow and rushes to the door, and what he sees is astonishing. It's Stiles, but he's not a baby anymore. Stiles is currently putting on his old jacket, and one of Dereks pants. From the looks of him he is only 13 maybe 14. So they still have another 24 hours before he is back to his old self. Stiles turns around to see Derek standing there, staring at him.

"Woah, hey. Could you not stare? That's kinda gay." Stiles scoffs and zips up his jacket to hide his bare torso. Derek is taken back. Gay? Stiles never talks like that. Stiles takes out his phone and starts tapping furiously.

"Stiles. Do you know who I am?"

Stiles rolls his eyes and clears his throat. "Yes Derek I know who you are. God why are you being so weird?"

Stiles brushes past Derek hitting his shoulder, walking out to the living room.

Stiles pauses and snickers. "Did santa come and barf here? This place looks like Christmas shat everywhere."

Stiles shakes his head and heads too the fridge, grabbing a beer and popping the cap off. Derek, Lydia, and Allison just stand there in awe. Stiles just furrows his brows.

"Why is everyone staring? Not that I mind you doing that." Stiles points at Lydia, chuckling.

Derek sighs and takes the bottle from Stiles, throwing it in the trash.

"Hey! I was drinking that you fag!"

Derek gets furious. He sends Stiles a scowl and Stiles just smirks.

"Oh no! The big bad wolf is mad! What ever will I do?" Stiles puts his hands up and laughs some more.

"I'm already missing baby Stiles." Allison says as she hangs up what appears to be mistletoe.

"Really Ali? Mistletoe? If I wanted to kiss someone I wouldn't need a thing of nature, just need this." Stiles points to his body and Derek closes his eyes trying not to punch the kid.

"Oh well. But if i'm under that thing with a guy just know it's not happening!" Stiles points at Derek and smirks.

He walks to the couch and plops down changing the channel.

"Boring. Boring. Bor-Hey do we have any popcorn?" Stiles yells continuing to flip through channels.

"Are you-" Derek was about to yell but the elevator dings and Scott and Issac walk through with a tree over there shoulders.

They set it down and both let out a breath but pause at the sight of Stiles sitting on the couch.

"When did-" Derek cuts Scott off with a wave of his hand. "It just happened. And trust me. We are already tired of it."

Stiles looks up and smiles when he see Scott.

"Scotty my boy! Come and sit down! Lets watch some shows! Wait-What's that on your neck?" Stiles points to his own and Scott looks down at a hickey that is just starting to disappear.

"Oh. Uh." Scott blushes.

"All right my man! Who's the lucky girl?!" Stiles smiles and gets up from the couch walking over to Scott and patting him on the shoulder. Scott blushes some more and his eyes wander over to isaac.

"It um. Wasn't a girl." Stiles' smile quickly turns to a frown.

"You're gay? Damn, I'm surrounded by homos." Stiles scoffs and heads back to the couch everyone completely shocked by his behavior.

Derek pinches the bridge of his nose with his fingers and sighs.It's a couple more hours until everything is decorated and the tree is put up. Stiles just sits on the couch, texting. And when anyone tries to talk to him he just rolls his eyes. He really is a teen. When everyone leaves for the night, and Isaac goes to sleep, it leaves Derek and Stiles watching t.v. on the couch. Derek fell asleep himself and when he woke up Stiles was cuddling with Derek. Derek sighs and picks the sleeping teenager up, heading to his room and laying the kid down. Derek does the same, and he finds it hard to sleep without baby Stiles on top of him. That is until Stiles shifts and lays his head down on Dereks chest.

Derek finds it soothing. Listening to Stiles' heartbeat and breathing. It's not long until Derek finds himself asleep like everyone else in the house.


	5. Finally

Derek woke up feeling smothered. He looks down and sees a fully grown Stiles, sleeping on his chest. He smiles, Stiles now back to his old self, and his clothes finally fit him. They aren't as baggy as they were yesterday. Derek looks at his features. His hair, face, way he breathes. He just wants to bundle him up and kiss him till he can't breathe. Wait. What?

"Are you just going to keep staring at me or are you going to wake me up so this isn't awkward?" The (not so) sleeping Stiles asks.

"O-Oh. Uh. You can go if you want, I just woke up."

"No. I'm fine. Even though your body is really hard, you make a good pillow."

Derek chuckles and Stiles nuzzles into his armpit. Derek blushes and closes his eyes, trying to savor this moment. Then he hears voices, whispers. It's the pack trying to be sneaky. The door barges open and everyone shouts 'Merry Christmas!' At the same time. Derek and Stiles groan.

"Come on lazy butts! It's christmas! Stiles! Nice to see you back to yourself. Though baby Stiles was the best Stiles." Scott says.

Stiles rolls his eyes and runs his hand through his hair. 

"Come on sourwolf. It's christmas."

Stiles pulls Derek off the bed with him and they head to the living room, food, and presents galore.

"When did you guys make all this?" 

"Oh. We made it at Stiles' house, his father let us use his dishes."

"How did you cover for me?" Stiles cut in.

Scott steps up. "We said you had been decorating all day and fell asleep at Dereks'. He wasn't happy, but he understood."

Stiles nods and takes a piece of bacon from the counter. The pack decides to eat first before anything, and when they were finished, Stiles quickly rushed to the tree. He picks out the biggest one that says 'For Stiles' and opens it up. To his surprise it's a photo album. He opens it and its scattered with pictures of him as a baby, but with the pack. There were pictures of him sleeping on Derek, pictures of him in the bathtub throwing bubbles, pictures of Derek as a wolf, chasing Stiles.

Stiles smiles and looks at everyone leaning behind him. 

"Wow. I was adorable!"

Everyone laughs and they head to the tree, opening their presents and passing them to others. By the end of this Stiles has ended up with multiple stuffed animals, more of an inside joke than anything, and Derek got him fox ears and a tail, which he put on immediately. Now Derek and he sit next to each other on the couch, not too close, but close. The watch everyone enjoy their presents and Stiles just smiles. He turns over at Derek who is wearing his wolf ears, and smiles. He notices Derek hadn't gotten anything. He frowns and taps Dereks shoulder.

"You okay? I know nobody got you anything. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. This. All of this is the greatest present I could have. A family. You want a cup of hot chocolate?"

Stiles nods and they walk to the kitchen. Derek starts boiling water and they just lean against the counters. Once the water starts to boil, Derek pours it into two cups, then rips off the packaging to the hot chocolate packets and pours it in, stirring it with a metal spoon. He hands a cup to Stiles and takes a sip of his own. Stiles smiles and brings the cup to his face, and holy crap is it hot.

He pulls away and sets it on the counter. 

"Derek come on, bring it in."

Stiles motions for Derek to hug him, but Derek just rolls his eyes. Stiles doesn't stop motioning until Derek gives in. Stiles wraps his arms around Dereks neck and Derek wraps his around Stiles' waist. They stand there, for what seems like hours, and when they pull apart. They look up to see mistletoe. Derek scratches the back of his head and Stiles blushes.

"We don't have to if you don't want to. I mean I know I want to, but i'm not sure if you want to. I mean I wouldn't want to do it without yo-"

Stiles' sentance is cut off by Dereks lips on his, stubble instantly grazing his cheeks. Stiles smiles in the kiss and moans when Derek intoduces tongue. Stiles wraps his arms around Dereks neck once again and jumps up, wrapping his legs around Dereks waist. Derek holds him up with his hands on Stiles' thigh and pins him against the wall.

When they pull apart, Dereks lips are swollen and red, same as Stiles' and when they turn to the pack. Everyone is staring. Stiles blushes and Derek kisses him once more, a quick peck as a sign saying _mine._  And Stiles couldn't ask for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you were wondering what happens afterwards: They never find the witch, and Stiles gets grounded. Not only for being out three days straight but because he thought he could come back with a new boyfriend. Named Derek Hale.


End file.
